


Headin' down the road

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Businessman Castiel, Cas is clearly not used to these situations lol, Cas thought he was straight and enter Dean, Cockslut Dean, College Student Dean Winchester, Dean sucks Cas off, First Time, Hitchhiking, Instant Attraction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Castiel Novak is a straight-laced honest man who simply cannot pass by a hitchhiker in the rain.Or,The one where Dean just gotta find a way to pay this total hottie back for picking him up and maybe get himself some along the way.





	Headin' down the road

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a representation of safe sex, like _at all_ XD  
>  Please make sure the vehicle is stopped before you suck your partner off and please use condoms when engaging in impromptu sex acts with random strangers.  
> Best regards,  
> zation, your friendly neighborhood smut provider
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Road Head**

 

Castiel is just on his way home to Pontiac, Illinois, from his work conference in Indianapolis, Indiana, when he spots the hitchhiker. They’re just outside Lafayette, Indiana and still a good 2.5 hours from Pontiac and it’s pouring outside. Castiel’s going slower than the speed limit because of it and thinks that’s the only reason for him being able to spot the lonely figure at all.

They’re on US-52 and the other cars are speeding past him and his beaten old truck, uncaring of both him and the poor hitchhiker. Castiel squints as the car in front of him drives so precariously close to the hitchhiker that they have to jump out of the way or risk getting even wetter from the residual splash.

Castiel slows down even more and sidles up to the hitchhiker just as they hold out their thumb again. There’s a moment’s hesitation before Castiel’s intentions are confirmed and in the next moment the window on the passenger side is filled with the face of a young man, partially shielded under a big hood and grinning widely at Castiel.

Castiel finds himself unexpectedly charmed by the grin and leans over to pry open the door for the man.

“Hiya!” the man exclaims over the sound of the rain beating down on the trucks’ roof. “Goin’ my way?”

Castiel quirks his lips in a small smile of his own. The man has to be at least ten years younger than him and definitely has the aura of youth going for him.

“That depends.” He answers smoothly and watches with barely restrained fascination how the man’s eyes widen at the sound of his voice. “I’m headed to Pontiac.”

“Great!” the young man shakes off his wide-eyed stare to beam at him. “I’m goin’ to Sioux Falls, could I ride with you part of the way?”

“Sioux Falls? In South Dakota?” Castiel raises an eyebrow in surprise. “That’s more than nine hours away.” Castiel know because last year he had been the unfortunate soul to go to the conference there.

The man rolls his eyes but his grin lessens the annoyed look. “I know, man. Why’d you think I’m hitchin’? ‘S not like I can walk, is it?”

Castiel blinks and finds himself chuckling at the man’s brashness. “I suppose not. Well hop in, I’ll take you to Pontiac at least.”

The man quickly scrambles into the truck, leaning back against the seat and sighing contently when he’s managed to close the door. He puts his duffle down on the floor between his feet and turns to Castiel with his hand outstretched.

“Sorry for soakin’ your seat, man. I’m Dean.”

Castiel smiles and shakes Dean’s hand, the young man’s palm calloused and warm despite the cold rain.

“I’m Castiel, and don’t worry about the seats. This old junker has been through worse.”

Dean laughs and the sound is unexpectedly pleasant. His teeth are straight and white, his lips full even as they pull into an easy smile. For a second Castiel finds himself watching how the rain water has clumped Dean’s eyelashes together. Accompanied with his freckles, Dean’s face looks like [a work of art](https://78.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m837hiyKv51rz5x5qo1_1280.jpg), at least for a moment. Castiel turns to look at the street as he pulls out.

“Castiel? That’s kinda an unusual name, ain’t it?”

Castiel quirks his lips at the familiar question. “After the angel of solitude, my parents were religious. My friends call me Cas, though, you can do that too.”

Dean is grinning when Castiel sneaks a glance at him. “Okay then, Cas.”

Castiel’s chest feels warm at the sound of his nickname in Dean’s smooth voice and he throws Dean a quick smile before he gives driving his whole attention.

Spending a lot of time on the road going from conference to conference and preferring driving to flying, this is not the first time Castiel’s picked up a hitchhiker but it’s definitely the most interesting. Dean fills the next hour with a constant stream of talking only interrupted by him loudly singing along to a random song now and then after Castiel agreed to turn on the radio. Dean seems to love rock classics and Castiel doesn’t mind, not when the man’s pleasant voice blends so well with the, to him, unknown songs.

It turns out that Dean is 24, making him only eight years younger than Castiel. He’s taking a sabbatical from his college studies to go cross-country to just “fucking clear my head, dude”, as Dean puts it. His next stop is Sioux Falls because an old army buddy of Dean’s dad lives there and Dean explains happily that when he and his little brother were younger they used to go up to “Uncle Bobby” and help him out at his scrap yard and he’s been wanting to go back. Dean’s final destination before going back home to Lawrence, Kansas is Palo Alto, California where his younger brother apparently lives as he’s attending Stanford University.

“That’s impressive.” Castiel mumbles and smiles when Dean beams at him.

“Yeah, Sammy’s real smart ya know?” he flops back against the seat, grinning out the windshield. The weather let up just as they passed Remington and though the sky is cloudy it’s at least stopped raining and Castiel is grateful for that. “He’s gonna go places.”

Castiel’s heart tugs at Dean’s tone for reasons he can’t explain even to himself. “I’m sure you are too. Engineering is a very good field to study.”

Dean eyes him for a moment but Castiel pretends not to notice and instead focuses on the road. Dean has done this a lot during their scant hour together, sometimes turning to stare directly at Castiel’s face and one time Castiel thought he saw the younger man’s eyes wander lower but when he had turned his head Dean had been looking out the windshield.

“Maybe.” Dean answers, sounding unsure whether Castiel is just humoring him or not but before he can say anything about that Dean’s back to grinning. “But enough ‘bout me, dude. What do you do?”

Castiel’s momentarily startled because though he’s certainly picked up hitchhikers before no one has been as talkative as Dean and no one’s ever asked his occupation. Mostly the hitchhikers sleep or make small talk and Castiel takes comfort in the knowledge that he was able to help a fellow human. These interactions with Dean are already feeling far more rewarding, though.

“I’m a sales provider for AM Radio.” He quirks his lips when Dean just looks confused. “I sell Ad times on AM radio.” His smile widens when Dean’s eyes seem to cross a little with his obvious effort at understanding what Castiel is talking about. “I guess that didn’t clear things up?”

“No but, uh, sales is important, right?”

Castiel doesn’t know why but he thinks it’s a bit adorable how Dean’s trying very hard to both understand and make Castiel’s job sound interesting.

“My bosses certainly seem to think so, they absolutely love sending me on far-away conferences to promote us. I’m almost starting to think they don’t want me around.”

Dean laughs his pleasant laugh again. “That’s not true.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” Castiel smiles indulgently. “They could at least give me a company car, though. Don’t you think?”

“I dunno.” Dean raps his fingers against the window beside him. “I kinda like this clunker. If you had one of those fancy car you mightn’t have let someone like me in.” That makes Castiel frown a little because sure he would have, but Dean just continues without letting Castiel address it. “In any case I bet the missus would feel better if you were drivin’ somethin’ safer, yeah?”

Castiel sneaks a quick glance at Dean and finds the young man staring down at his hands in his lap.

“I don’t have anyone like that in my life but if I did I’m sure you’d be right.”

Dean hums and then suddenly unbuckles the seat belt Castiel had made him use as soon as he had realized Dean hadn’t buckled in. He bends forward and struggles for a moment to get out of his wet canvas jacket and then he leans back again, shucking the jacket down onto his duffle and buckling in again.

“The car may be old but the heater sure does work.” Dean grins and Castiel can’t help but sweep his eyes over Dean’s torso.

The Henley the young man is wearing is still partially damp and it clings to Dean’s chest in places. Judging by how perky Dean’s nipples look Castiel doubts the man is actually very warm but what other reason would he have to take off his jacket? And how weird that his eyes had immediately been drawn to Dean’s nipples, that was certainly new for him. He decides not to think about it and instead focuses solely on the road and when Dean starts talking animatedly about the rock band that comes on the radio, Castiel relaxes in his seat.

It’s only barely ten minutes later that Dean quiets, though, and when Castiel looks over he sees the man leaning his head back looking decidedly drowsy.

“If you wish to rest you can do so.” He suggests kindly and Dean looks up, suddenly not looking sleepy any longer. In fact, his eyes seem very aware and Castiel sees him looking over Castiel’s body for sure this time. He concludes that Dean is just cautious because what other reason could there be for such a look? “I’m not going to do something to you or rob you.” He smiles because even the notion that he could do something so vile is laughable to him but the sudden heat that creeps up on Dean’s cheeks distract him.

“I believe ya.” The young man says and neither of them mention how red Dean’s cheeks are. He mumbles something more but Castiel dismisses it because it almost sounded something like _“wouldn’t mind”_ but he’s sure that’s not it. The flushed cheeks intrigue Castiel, though.

In fact, when Dean closes his eyes and leans back again, getting more comfortable against the seat, Castiel sneaks a glance down the neck of Dean’s Henley and sees that the flush has spread down his chest as well. Castiel swallows and tries to focus solely on driving but the images remain.

He can’t help but look over again after only a few minutes, grateful for how little traffic there seems to be, and he’s startled to see Dean lightly gripping the insides of his thighs.

“Gotta be honest, ‘m not really tired but it really _is_ hot in here.” Dean mumbles and Castiel kind of wants to ask what the heat has to do with his thighs but can’t make himself to do so. Not when Dean spreads his legs and lolls his head to the side to smile drowsily at Castiel. “How ‘bout you? You’re in a suit and everythin’.”

Castiel’s thigh muscle tightens when Dean unexpectedly brushes his fingers against him. The touch is searing for some reason and Castiel swallows hard.

“It’s fine. I’m… I’m fine.”

“Yeah you are.” Dean murmurs but when Castiel looks at him he’s not meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Hey, I was thinkin’. You’re driving me all the way to Pontiac and all… and I mean, I don’t have much money to repay you.”

Castiel clears his throat and decides to pretend he’s not missing the feeling of Dean’s hot fingers against his thigh. He forces the muscle to relax and presses out a smile, confused as to why he reacted so intensely to something so little. Probably because he hasn’t had sex in a while and because this is the first time he’s found himself looking at a man. But that’s just it, isn’t it? He was just _looking_ , not thinking or imagining or wanting…

“I would be driving to Pontiac anyway.”

“Still, with my extra weight you’re prolly losing more gas.” Dean unbuckles his belt again. “I should give you somethin’ in return.”

Yes, okay, let’s be realistic. Perhaps Castiel _was_ imagining something before, or at least thinking about… well, about Dean’s hands on his thighs or his nipples, but that doesn’t have to mean anything. It _doesn’t_ mean anything.

Except Dean is sliding a bit closer on the bench and Castiel can feel a familiar heat spreading out from his groin.

“You… you can’t weight _that_ much…” _such_ a lame argument but Castiel is getting more and more distracted, enough of his brainpower devoted to driving safely that he can’t find any good arguments for Dean moving away.

“I dunno, maybe I should sit in your lap and you can feel for yourself?”

That question makes Castiel jerk the wheel so violently that Dean tumbles back with a laugh. He stares wide-eyed at the young man, surprised to see Dean licking his lips and looking up and down Castiel’s entire body.

“What happened to you being tired?” he kind of hates that he sounds like a father disciplining a rowdy child but the truth is that he can feel his body reacting to Dean and he doesn’t know what to do with that. Doesn’t even know if Dean was serious about wanting to sit in his lap or if he was just joking.

“I told you, ‘m not tired.” Dean grins, his eyes twinkling. “I was just distracted by your hands.”

The comment of course brings Castiel’s attention to his hands, both of them loosely wrapped around the wheel.

“My hands…?”

“And I suppose…” Dean shrugs and smiles again, softer this time. “Not many people listen to me, I like it.”

Castiel swallows and turns a frown on Dean. “Why wouldn’t people listen to you? We haven’t known each other even two hours but I can tell you’re both intelligent and amusing company.” Okay, that’s probably a little too much but the truth is that Castiel has been enjoying the young man’s company and why shouldn’t he tell him that when Dean obvious seems to think he isn’t worth the time.

He’s startled when Dean looks at him with dark eyes. Not dark as in angry but dark as in…

“See,” Dean murmurs and slides over the bench again. “When you say stuff like that, lookin’ fucking hot like _this_ , it makes me wanna do stuff.”

Castiel’s breathing hitches when Dean puts his hand on Castiel’s thigh. His muscle bunches up again but not because it’s unpleasant, it’s just… well, he’s not used to things like this. Random hook-ups and people touching him sexually out of the bedroom, and especially not while driving. It’s not unwelcomed, though.

“I don’t know what you mean.” God, his voice is already thick with the arousal he can feel spreading throughout him and he startles when Dean outright moans. It’s a soft little thing but it’s close to Castiel’s ear and his whole body lights up.

“Fucking hell, dude.” Dean rasps. “Your voice is fuckin’ made for sex, been turned on since I got in the damn truck.”

Castiel gives him a wide-eyed, disbelieving stare. “You can’t be serious?”

“I am.” Dean breathes and kneads Castiel’s thigh. “Does selling Ad time mean you’re talking on the radio too? Fuck, if you were a radio host I would be gettin’ off just listenin’ to you talkin’. And what the fuck is up with your thigh, man? Are you hiding some kind of athlete body under that suit, huh?”

Castiel’s too distracted by what Dean had said about him getting off to Castiel’s voice alone to be able to focus on the man’s questions. The truth would be that no, he’s not an athlete but he does like to jog. He can’t get the words out, though, because Dean is moving his hand higher up and Castiel’s dick is rapidly filling out.

“Dean…” he doesn’t even know what he wants to say.

Dean noses in closer under Castiel’s no doubt red ear. “You don’t like it when I touch you? Fuck, I wanna suck you off, man. But if you don’t want to that’s fine, just stop the car and I’ll get out, okay?”

Castiel _should_ stop the car, not to let Dean go but because he’s a danger on the road right now. But his lizard brain is taking over and all he does is let go of the wheel to put his arm on the bench’s back, practically inviting Dean in with his body language. He can’t get himself to say it, though. Can’t get the words out but yes, he would really like Dean to suck him off with that beautiful mouth of his.

Thankfully Dean appears to be just as intelligent as Castiel gave him credit for and he makes the most delightful little noise before all but nose-diving right into Castiel’s crotch.

Castiel sucks in a sharp breath. “Oh. D-Dean.” He firmly plants both hands on the wheel again, even though that basically traps Dean in his lap but damnit, he’s got to have both of them there or he might end up shoving Dean’s head down even further. Plus, he’s got to keep them on the road. He _really_ should stop somewhere…

“You smell so fuckin’ good, Cas.” Dean moans and noses along Castiel’s dick where it’s trapped in the leg of his dress slacks. “Hell yeah, you’re big.”

Castiel thinks he’s best described as average but when Dean prods at him, dragging his plump lips along his length, Castiel feels like he’s _huge_. Feels like king of the world, and when Dean unbuckles him to work open his pant belt he groans at the freeing feeling.

He leans his head back, eyes dangerously hooded as his vision narrows down to the road before him, all sensations focused on Dean in his lap and hell, he wants to watch but there’s something thrilling about this as well. He keeps the car steady as Dean digs into his pants, warm fingers easily finding Castiel’s heated flesh and he groans deeply when Dean manages to pull him out through the V in his pants, up above the edge of his underwear.

“Gonna make me come, Cas.” Dean moans, his mouth so close to Castiel’s dick that a pleasurable chill runs down his spine and for a moment he kind of wants to slap Dean’s cheek with his dick. He jerks to attention when Dean’s words registers with his scattered mind.

“You’re enjoying this that much?” he asks, his voice a low rumble from how aroused he is.

“Hell fucking yeah.” Dean turns his head and winks up at him, holding Castiel’s hard dick close to his face, almost nuzzling it and it feels so good to feel Dean’s light scruff against his sensitive flesh. “I told ya, right? Your voice’s been riling me up. Can’t wait to suck you, wouldn’t be doin’ this if I didn’t.”

Castiel sure hopes so but it’s also nice to hear it because Dean had been saying something about needing to pay Castiel back and he would hate for the young man to think that he had to perform sexually just because Castiel gave him a ride.

By the sound Dean makes as he swallows Castiel’s very interested dick he judges that he’s got nothing to worry about, though. Dean sounds like he’s found paradise and Castiel’s hips twitch up even in his cramped position. His whole lower body goes gooey and they lose some speed when he kind of forgets to put pressure on the gas pedal for a moment.

Dean circles the base of Castiel’s dick with his fingers, just kind of holding him still and then he gets really into it. Deep down his throat and all the way up again, slurping so no drool runs off to stain Castiel’s slacks and Castiel wants to tell him not to bother; that he likes it wet and slick, but he can barely focus on breathing _and_ driving, let alone talking.

Dean’s mouth is hot and wet and he’s clearly skillful. Good from practice and great from simply loving the act. He uses his tongue in a way Castiel is wholly unprepared for, snaking it around the shaft and pausing to gently suck on the head while his tongue prods at the slit there. Castiel’s body jolts when pleasure shoots through him because he feels so _open_ when it feels like Dean manages to dip the tip of his tongue inside. Castiel feels oversensitive and his dick throbs in Dean’s mouth. It makes Dean hum with delight and Castiel groans, thumping his head back against the seat and trying his best not to close his eyes.

“Right there.” He slurs when Dean pulls off to lap at the frenulum, heat radiating out from the single point just under his dickhead. It spreads down his whole length and he feels his balls tighten. “Right there, oh Dean.”

Dean moans and takes Castiel all the way down and then up again in a smooth motion. Castiel’s hips twitch and he steps too hard on the gas pedal for a split second, making the car jerk forward. Dean groans when the motion makes Castiel’s dick bump the back of his throat and an apology is just on the tip of Castiel’s tongue but Dean just pulls off only to clear his throat and then goes back down again.

Castiel’s vision is blurring out a little with his arousal. It’s coursing through him, making him sweaty in his suit. His dick is straining in Dean’s light grip, jumping in the young man’s warm, welcoming mouth. Dean’s other hand has been clamped down on Castiel’s thigh but now it comes around to cup his balls. They’re still mostly trapped in his underwear and it feels divine when Dean squeezes them.

“Oh God.” Castiel groans, the steering wheel creaking when he grips it tighter. He rolls his hips minutely up into Dean’s hand and Dean pulls off his dick with a lewd pop, grinning up at him from under his lashes.

“Enjoying yourself, Cas?”

God, his voice is so deep, sounds so wrecked, and Castiel shudders from arousal knowing it’s _him_ , it’s _his dick_ that’s made Dean sound like this. Dean doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he just licks Castiel’s dick base to top in one long swoop. Castiel swivels a little in his lane when Dean presses his thumb against the base of Castiel’s dick at the same time as he squeezes his balls again.

He should stop the car, God he needs to come so much that his body is feeling like mush and he’s a danger on the road but somehow, irrationally, that only makes this better. Dean is squirming on the bench, his lower body angled down against the seat and when he takes Castiel down to the base again, all the way inside his warm mouth, Castiel feels himself rushing towards the edge at a breakneck speed.

His thigh muscles are tight and when Dean pokes his tongue against the slit again Castiel’s body flares up, white-hot and tingling with arousal.

“Dean.” His voice is husky and low, his orgasm teetering _just there_. “You feel incredible.”

Dean just moans, long and deep and Castiel can see him rutting against the seat for a moment. He keeps one hand on Castiel’s dick but removes the other to lodge it between his own legs. He’s doesn’t move it and it rather looks like he’s simply holding himself.

Castiel puts one hand down on Dean’s head, running his fingers through the young man’s surprisingly soft hair.

“Please touch yourself if you need to.” God, Castiel’s never heard his own voice go so low but then again, nothing he’s done sexually has felt as intoxicating as this. “I want you to feel good too.”

Dean pulls off with another lewd pop that’s quickly becoming Castiel’s new favorite sound, licking his lips sensually and yes, Castiel’s moments away from coming. Just a little more incentive, some friction or something else equally enticing and he’s going to empty all over himself.

“Gonna come if I let go of my dick, Cas.” Dean rasps and okay, that’s going to do the trick alright.

“Glove compartment.” Castiel croaks. “Napkins, I…” he closes his eyes for a split second, taking a steadying breath and then staring resolutely at the road. He’s speeding now but he can’t help it. His dick is so hard it’s vibrating and he can feel his balls drawing up tighter in anticipation of his release.

“I wanna swallow.” Dean says and good God, his voice sounds debauched.

“Y-you…” the word stutters out of Castiel and he cuts off whatever he was going to say with a new groan when Dean swallows him down again. “Dean, I’m going to come, you have to—have to, oh _God_.”

His hips buck up and he’s not proud to admit it but he grabs Dean’s neck and holds him in place to receive everything he has to give. Dean doesn’t try to pull away, though. Instead he just melts against Castiel and makes a whimpering sound that makes Castiel’s orgasm even better.

He manages to keep his eyes on the road but he knows, realistically, that he’s not focused enough to keep driving. His whole body is lax and his brain is mush. He needs to stop and he does so by the side of the road as soon as he’s able, parking his truck jerkily on the grass that lines the fields on either side of the road. He’s panting and his hand trembles when he pries it off Dean’s neck to turn off the ignition.

Dean stays in his lap for a while, suckling gently at Castiel’s oversensitive dick but he likes the feeling very much so he doesn’t push the young man off. Instead he enjoys the post-orgasmic haze, listening to the radio’s scratchy reception and smelling their combined scents in the truck’s small space.

“That…” he has to clear his throat twice to get his voice under control. “That was probably the best blow job I’ve ever had.”

Dean pulls off, sitting up with a wide grin. “Yeah? I liked it too, you taste fucking amazing. And the way you sound…” Dean’s eyes darken and he looks at Castiel’s mouth for a moment before sitting back fully, grinning again. “So how ‘bout those napkins, huh?”

Castiel gestures to the glove compartment and he’s just about to say that he hardly needs them but that Dean is free to use them to relive himself when he sees a big wet spot on Dean’s jeans.

“Dean…” he puts a hand on the man’s thigh while Dean is busy gathering the napkins Castiel’s been stealing from various pit stops over the years. “Did you…?”

“Told ya, man.” Dean laughs and spreads his legs a little when he rests back, one hand full of napkins. “I almost went off when I tasted you. I was tryin’ to hold it but yeah, you coming in my mouth like that was too much.” He looks down and Castiel only then realizes that he’s still got his hand on Dean’s thigh. “Did you, um… do you think that’s disgusting?”

Does he? Should he? Castiel doesn’t think so. In fact, it makes him curious to see more of Dean. Castiel is a man so of course he knows how and what makes men in general tick but what would it be like to see a man, like Dean, in the throes of pleasure? When he thinks about it, Castiel feels that familiar burn in his groin returning.

“It’s not disgusting.” He says in a low tone and watches with satisfaction how Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “And hey, if you want to clean up we’re almost at Pontiac and I have my own house.”

Dean regards him cautiously for a moment and Castiel appreciates that, it makes it feel like maybe he’s special and Dean doesn’t do this with just about anyone. Yeah, call him a romantic but he likes that thought, however random of a hook-up this might be.

“You offering me a shower?”

Castiel leans back and squeezes Dean’s thigh once before removing his hand. “To start with.” He’s got the words _“if you’re interested”_ on the tip of his tongue but judging by Dean’s pleased smirk he believes the young man understands what’s implied and would enjoy it.

“In that case.” Dean says in a decidedly husky voice. “How ‘bout I be your cockwarmer until we get to Pontiac?”

Castiel swallows hard because that sounds divine. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep from getting hard.”

Dean shrugs, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. “I don’t mind, it’s all good. And hey, if you do I’ll just let you come in my mouth again.”

And Castiel does. With just minutes to spare until they reach his house he’s forced to pull into the parking lot of Garrels Honda or crash the truck when Dean swallows expertly around Castiel’s dick, throat muscles working to pull yet another spectacular orgasm out of him.

Yes, Castiel’s always enjoyed picking up hitchhikers but never as much as he enjoys Dean. 

 

 

 


End file.
